Kru Directions
by ClexaPezberryLover-G100
Summary: When Polis Academy burned to the ground the students were forced to transfer. Now one month later some of the students have just started at William McKinley High School, and have to survive the social hierarchy and a small annoying brunette who wants them to join a club. Lets see how they deal with these new challenges.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So here's a new Fanfiction. I've been tossing around the idea for a crossover between The 100 and Glee for a long time because they are my two favourite shows. Lets see how well this turns out.

DISCLAIMER: The pairings are strange (Blame RealaCarsona for the pairings XD) and some characters are OOC due to the fact they are based off real people.

I can't believe I'm stuck in this school full of idiots, I was happy at Polis High, but now that the school has burnt down, (I swear the next time I see Bellamy and Murphy they will be very sorry) we have to come to this shit hole.

I'm walking down the corridor when a large boy knocks me into the lockers. "Watch where you're going new kid"

"How about you watch who you knock into ass hole" Comes a voice from behind me. I turn to see a hot Latina girl in a cheerleader uniform standing there with her arms crossed over her chest looking like a force to be reckoned with.

"And what are you gonna do to stop me Santana?" The large boy taunted.

"Karofsky move your sorry excuse for an ass down the hall and out of my sight afores I endz you, you know I can take you and your non existent muscles any day" Taunted the fiery Latina. Damn, I'll have to keep an eye on this one.

"Fuck you Dyke!" He shouted at her before turning round.

"Now I know you didn't just call me that! You know the Cheerios have a zero tolerance policy for Homophobia" Santana shook her head as as the boy turned back to face her "Now, you have to be punished." She clicked her fingers and out of nowhere two girls wearing the same uniform as Santana appeared and threw the contents of a large cup into the guy's face and walked away as the Latina walked towards him.

"Now run along before I order for you to be slushied every day, three times a day, for a week" Santana threatened. The boy walked away, Santana turned to me and looked me up and down. "You're one of those kids from Polis Academy aren't you?" She asked as she came closer.

"Yeah, My name's Raven, Thank you for sticking up for me, even though you don't know me. Not that I needed it though, I totally had that dude." I said as I puffed out my chest jokingly Santana looked amusedly at me and was about to say something when a voice interrupted what she was about to say.

"Hey Raven, Nice to actually see you in school early" The voice teased.

"Hey Lexa, nice to see you too" I laughed as I pulled the girl into a bear hug. Lexa pulled out of the hug quickly and scowled at me.

"I do not appreciate the physical contact Raven." She shot at me before turning to Santana and checking her out. Oh boy.

"So who is your hot friend?" Santana asked as she also checked Lexa out. Oh no.

"This is Lexa, she is my best friend, she also went to Polis Academy. Lexa this is Santana, she just saved your poor best friend and stood up to some dude who pushed me into the lockers"

"What dude? Are you hurt? Do I need to kick someone's ass already?" She shot one question after another without letting me answer a single one.

"It's okay, I dealt with it" Santana said matter of factly as she leant against the lockers casually.

"Well thank you for helping my friend, I owe you one" Lexa said, which was kinda ridiculous seeing as though I was the one who was defended.

"I can think of a couple ways you can repay me" Santana flirted. Damn this girl does not waste any time. She's only just met Lexa and she is already hitting on her.

"Well when you decide on one, call me" Lexa said as she pulled out a pen and wrote something on Santana's arm. Wait… LEXA IS FLIRTING BACK?! This has to go down in the record books, Lexa never flirts with anyone. She has been here 10 minutes and already she is a completely different person.

"I will make sure I do" The Latina said with a wink before walking off.

"Did you just flirt with a person? A very attractive person at that! And did you also give said person your number?! What happened in the space of a month when I wasn't there to supervise you?" I was out of breath by the time I had finished my rant.

"Whoa slow down there Raven!" Lexa was laughing "I didn't give her my number, I gave her a random one, I had to mess with someone on the first day of a new school. Although, she was quite attractive… She also saved you which shows she isn't a bad person… Maybe we could actually be friends, that is if she can take a joke" Lexa laughed again and I couldn't help but join her, Lexa always was a jokester.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Lexa's POV

After meeting Santana, Raven and I went to go find our first class. Raven was being a pain in the ass, as per usual, she kept annoying me by being a child and asking me if we were there yet, just because i took the map of the school off her when she took us down the same corridor three times, I'm actually surprised I haven't maimed her yet. Although that thought hasn't been completely ruled out just yet.

"So, what was that between you and the hot Latina?" Raven asked as she hip checked me. I swear to god she was never this annoying.

"That so called 'hot Latina' has a name, and that name is Santana, you would do well to use it" I stated matter of factly, I hate it when she gets like this, she is just so… Insufferable.

"Do you always have to talk like an old person?" I rolled my eyes at this question and carried on walking to where our classroom was supposed to be.

"Do you always have to be annoying and childish?" I shot back at her as we reached our classroom.

"No, but you love me despite my minor flaws" She said as she fluttered her eyelashes. If she thinks that is in any way cute, she is delusional.

"Shut up idiot and go in, we're already late thanks to your dreadful map reading skills. Why I gave it to you in the first place is a mystery." I pushed her through the door and the whole class turned to look at us.

"So nice of you to finally join us. Find a seat and sit down, I don't have time for latecomers." The teacher snapped. We quickly found two seats next to one another and sat down, there weren't any teachers this moody at Polis. Another reason I hate this school.

I felt something hit the back of my head so I turned round. Sitting behind me is none other than Santana, who is glaring at me. I guess she tried the number. I saw she was gesturing to the ball of paper on the floor and I picked it up and unscrewed it.

 _You gave me a fake number...Now you owe me twice. My first request is your real number little miss practical joker ;)_

I looked back to see a smirking Santana.

"And why do you think it is appropriate to turn around during my class?" I heard from behind me. I slowly turned around with a guilty look on my face. "What is your name?"

"Lexa Woods…" I said hesitantly as I darted a look to Raven who was barely keeping it together.

"Well Woods, you just earned yourself detention on the very first day of your new school, I don't know how teachers dealt with rudeness in your old school, but here we do not allow any disrespect or distracting in the classroom. That's why you will be joined by Miss Lopez in your detention tomorrow, after school." The teacher said as she turned away. "Oh and please try to be on time. I know that might be a bit hard for you."

-After Class-

I walked out of the class sulking. I had never got a detention in Polis, and now, on the first day of a new school, in my very first lesson, I get a detention. Yet another reason to add to the very long list of reasons to hate this school.

"So we have detention together tomorrow, I think the universe is trying to tell us something" I heard Santana say from behind me.

"Yeah, the universe is telling me you are a really bad influence on me" I said snarkily as I tried to walk away.

"Whoa, hold on there hot stuff, I still haven't got your number" She stopped me by grabbing my wrist and spinning I looked her and contemplated her statement.

"Okay, pass me your phone then" I said holding my hand out waiting for her to give me it.

She looked at me surprised as she slowly got her phone out of her bag. She handed it over, and I quickly entered my real number and texted myself off her phone. My phone pinged and I got it out while handing Santana her phone back. I saved Santana's number and looked at her to see a wide smile on her face.

"I honestly thought I would be shot down" She laughed.

"Well, I was testing you this morning to see whether you had a sense of humour or not, and now I know that you do, I will happily be your friend." I said matter of factly as I put my phone away.

"So, do you want to go out after our detention on Friday?" She asked flirtily. I seriously contemplated my options before deciding to tease her further.

"Maybe, if I think you are worthy." I said with a sly grin on my face, she wasn't getting a date that quickly, she did get me a detention afterall.

"What do you mean?" She questioned as I walked away with a swagger in my step.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's POV

I got into school a little bit later than usual thanks to my alarm malfunctioning, I don't even know why it woke me up an hour later than usual, but I suppose there is nothing I can do about it now.

As I walked to my locker, there was a sudden appearance of a large figure in front of me. I looked up and saw none other Than my ex boyfriend, Finn. "Can I help you with something Finn?" I asked exasperatedly. I knew what he wanted, it's the same thing he has wanted since the year began. To be my boyfriend, again.

"I was wondering if you are free Friday night?" He asked

"Finn we have been through this, I broke up with you for a reason, I don't want to date you anymore." I sighed, we have had this conversation many times, but he just doesn't seem to get the fact that I don't want to be with him.

"I know, but I was wondering if you would come over and help me make my singing better." He looked proud that he came up with an excuse to have me come over to his house, but i was going to test to see if he actually wanted singing lessons, or if he was just playing me to try and win me back. Which, again, will never happen.

"How about we meet at lunch today instead? I usually practice in the choir room anyway, and I know you don't have football practice" I smirked as i saw the smug look drop from his face.

"I...Erm...I told Puck that I would sit with, him at lunch today, I don't want to bail on him" He stuttered out.

"Oh well" I simply stated and walked around him to get to my locker.

"So are we going to do the lesson?" He asked

"If you don't want to do it of a lunch time, then no Finn, I will not be giving you lessons." Finn looked at me with that confused look he gets when he doesn't want to understand what I'm saying.

"Hey, Is there a problem here?" Came a voice from behind Finn, I looked past him to see a tall, handsome guy with tousled black hair giving Finn an evil glare.

"Who are you?" Finn asked with anger laced in his voice.

"I'm Bellamy, I'm a new student from Arcadia Academy… And you are?" He asked as he moved closer.

"I'm Finn, and it's none of your business what is going on here"

"Oh fuck off it's clear she wants you to go away, I overheard what was going on" Bellamy said as he crossed his arms and stepped up to Finn, he was a couple inches shorter than Finn, but he still looked incredibly intimidating.

"What do you know? I was just talking to her"

"Sounds like you were asking to go on a date"

"Well I was just asking her to come round to my place-"

"Sounds like a date to me" He quickly cut Finn off, I have to admit, I liked the fact he was standing up for me, despite the fact he doesn't even know me...It also helps that he is attractive and has amazing physique.

"Look Finn, I'm not interested, I told you I would only help you if it was of a lunch time, and you clearly don't want that to happen, so there is no point in arguing over this" I stated, to be honest, I am sick and tired of his advances towards me.

"But-"

"You heard her, she doesn't want to talk to you, so leave it alone" Bellamy at this point just decided to stand in front of me and physically push Finn away. Finn just looked at me then back to Bellamy and stormed away.

"Thank you for your help, I appreciate it"

"No problem, I like to help pretty girls who need assistance" He said with a wink then walked down the corridor. This will be a very eventful year.

 **A/N - Sorry for the short chapter and late update, real life caught up to me. Any thoughts, comments, suggestions, please PM me or leave it in the comments.**


End file.
